


CRIMEBOYS PROMPTS

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Please give me ideas for what to write for these two I’m begging
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	CRIMEBOYS PROMPTS

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says please help. I’ve run out of ideas I’m begging

Give me ideas and prompts for Wilbur and Tommy /p!!

I wont write  
\- Suicidal stuff  
\- Underage clearly  
\- Anything not platonic  
\- Rape in any form  
\- ABO even if it’s /p  
\- Major character death 

SO YES JUST NO. UNDERAGE STUFF DONT SHIP MINORS WITH ADULTS ITS WACK

**Author's Note:**

> PLS LEAVE COMMENTS


End file.
